Catalyst
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: She was back, something he had dreamed of for so long. He cursed the universe for bringing her to him in his last breaths.


**It's been a while since I've done a sad piece, so I figured I'd remedy that. This idea had been swimming around in my head for a while now and I figured it was time to do something about it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He sat against the TARDIS console, breaths shallow and shaky. Blood coated his plain white oxford and chinos, his latest look. He was in his last regeneration. He had told himself that he would be more careful from then on, now that he only had everything to lose. He should have known. He was the Oncoming Storm. Death and destruction followed him. He had no escape.

It was finally here.

He always thought that he would take his last breath with relief, finally able to let go of the burdens that weighed him down. He would finally be free.

All he felt was fear.

Through the fog of pain, he almost thought he heard the doors open, but that couldn't be possible. He hadn't traveled with a companion for over 200 years. No one should have a key; everyone was gone. He forced himself to pick his head up and stare out in front of him.

He didn't believe in a god, but he could have sworn he saw an angel.

She was there, hair a more muted blonde, perhaps closer to her natural color, and a dark pink casual dress. His pink and yellow girl.

He knew it had to be a hallucination, most likely from blood loss. He could feel himself going into shock and knew it wouldn't be long now. She was smiling sadly down at him. He started to second guess himself when he felt her take him in her arms.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she placed on finger on his lips. "Shh, I'm really here. Found my way back."

He listened as she began the story of her life after he left her and his double on the beach. They had married and had two children. Beautiful, he was sure. She told him how during a Torchwood mission she had been fatally injured, and that's when they found out. She had healed at a rapid pace, mending her lover's broken heart and then breaking it again. She was thousands of years old now, she was sure, but could be wrong. Human brain, easy to lose track.

It was Bad Wolf. She created herself; created herself for _him_. She had watched her children grow and have children of their own, and then their children and from then on, the family tree spreading until she could no longer keep tabs. Now, she was just an ancestor. That was when she decided to come back.

She didn't delve into the pain she had felt after every death. He knew the feeling too well himself as he felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes for his precious girl, and knew that no matter how many times someone left, the pain was still as raw as the first.

When she was finished, they simply stared at one another. After a few moments, he opened his mouth again, and this time she allowed. "I never stopped loving you."

Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled down at him, stroking his hair. "Quite right, too."

He would have laughed if he was capable. Instead, he buried his head deeper into the fabric of her dress and allowed her to hold his hand. He gripped as tightly as his failing body would allow. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry, so sorry, for leaving her yet again. If only he had thoroughly checked, had taken every precaution after her time as a goddess, instead of a quick look over, he would have known. They could have spent the rest of his lives together. He wanted to scream and cry and whisper words of adoration, but instead he could only whisper, "I'm scared."

"I know. I've got you."

He closed his eyes, losing himself in her familiar smell. He could feel himself slipping, his body turning cold. The last thing he felt before darkness overcame him was the soft press of her lips against his.

xxx

Tears slid down Rose's face as she looked down at the still body of the love of her life. She caressed his cheek, then laid him down carefully. As she stood, she turned toward the console, feeling the pain of the TARDIS in her mind. "I know, girl. I'm sorry. I won't leave you." She stroked the side a couple times, her brow furrowing as she felt a carving under her fingertips. When she looked down, she smiled. It was a rose. She felt slightly overwhelmed for her love for the TARDIS and the grief for the man below, and then had the urge to run.

"I'll be back, I promise." She turned slowly from the console and toward the door, giving the Doctor one last sad glance before heading out the door. They were stationed in London.

She headed down the alley the ship was parked in and around the right corner, stopping when she came upon a small coffee shop. Once inside and with a steaming cup of tea held between her palms, she sat at one of the small tables, staring out in front of her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She was slightly startled and looked up to see an older man staring down at her. His eyes showed polite concern. "Are you all right."

She stared at him for a moment, before smiling wanly. "I'm always all right."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Reviews always appreciated.**


End file.
